rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2
The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2 (稲葉探偵事件ファイルNO.2 Inaba Tantei Jiken Fairu NO.2, lit. The Case Files of Detective Inaba NO. 2) is a murder mystery freeware game created in Wolf RPG Editor by Suika Bar. It was released on September 10, 2016 and the English translation was released on November 15, 2018 by Memories of Fear. It is the second game in The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba'' Trilogy. Synopsis Inaba received a request to take on an extramarital affair case from a woman named Nadeshiko Sakaki where he was called over to her residence. Upon arrival, Inaba learned that the patriarch of the Sakaki household had committed suicide not long before his arrival. Now that the complex question of the family's inheritance has come to light, Inaba must struggle to get to the bottom of it. What conclusion will Inaba come up with at the end? Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. The game can be saved by accessing the menu. The gameplay consists of investigating through objects in order to find out more about the culprit. Interrogating the suspects is also a vital part of the story. During the gameplay there are also choices that will affect some future events. Characters * '''Sogo Inaba': The serious private detective. He was called by Nadeshiko in order to investigate her husband's extramarital affairs, but by the time he and Arimura arrived, Rindo has supposedly commited suicide. It's up to Inaba and Arimura to find the culprit. * Nina Arimura: Inaba's earnest assistant. As usual, she helps Inaba with interviewing witnesses and supports him when she can. However, because she always speaks what's on her mind, it ends up with Inaba constantly berating and teasing her. * Seiya Harima: The doctor that Inaba and Arimura met in The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1. Since he also works as a personal doctor for Nadeshiko, he tagged along with Inaba and Arimura when they went to the Sakaki mansion. * Natsume Sakaki: Natsume is the eldest son of the Sakaki family. He is known for being quite the playboy; always flippant and shirking his responsibilities. Natsume is usually never around for his family and ran away from home, so it came as a shock when he returned to address the matter of inheritance. He has no intention to take over as the new head of the household and plans to keep walking down his own path in life. * Sakura Sakaki: Sakura is the eldest daughter of the Sakaki family. She is a gentle and quiet person who can be a bit out of touch with the outside world and is very naive and sheltered. Sakura devotes her life to taking care of her parents. * Tsubaki Sakaki: Tsubaki is the middle son of the Sakaki family. Extremely calm and always serious, the only person who truly gets under his skin is his older brother, Natsume. Tsubaki is the ideal heir as it's apparent that he is already following in his father's footsteps and helping out with his business. * Akane Sakaki: Akane is the middle daughter of the Sakaki family. She comes across as haughty and bossy, often getting into people's faces. Like Tsubaki, Akane is also assisting her father with his work. Due to her competence, she believes without a question of a doubt that she is more than qualified to be the next heir. * Azusa Sakaki: Azusa is the youngest son of the Sakaki family. He is unusually composed and collected for his age, despite being somewhat rebellious toward his family. He prefers to keep his family at arm's length. After Rindo is found dead, he believes somebody must have killed him and encourages Inaba to find the culprit. * Aoi Sakaki: Aoi is the youngest daughter of the Sakaki family. She is innocent, pure, and tends to be upfront with her feelings. All she wants is to make her five brothers and sisters happy. * Nadeshiko Sakaki: Nadeshiko is the matriarch of the Sakaki family, and is the mother to six children. She took over caring for the family in place of her neglectful husband who thinks little of them. Nadeshiko sought to Inaba in order to investigate into Rindo's extramarital affair (and later murder). * Rindo Sakaki: Rindo is Nadeshiko's husband, the patriarch of the Sakaki household, and the father to six children. Rindo is a company president who owns a massive corporation with huge assets. * Shun Ishihara: Ishihara is the Sakaki household's butler. He keeps a cool, expressionless poker face that never betrays his true feelings. Since he has held his post as the family butler for a long period of time, he is perfectly capable of performing various tasks and errands on his own. He has mutual feelings for Sakura. * Shigure Sasamoto: Sasamoto is the Sakaki household's maid. She is a very timid and rather indecisive individual. She constantly trips and breaks plates during housekeeping, resulting in harsh scolding from Ishihara. It's implied she has mutual feelings for Tsubaki. * Terumitsu Kurita: Terumitsu is the Sakaki household's gardener. He is a bright and overly positive person who single-handedly manages and maintains the Sakaki family's vast garden. Terumitsu has a massive encyclopedic knowledge of flowers and isn't afraid of sharing that wealth with anyone within earshot. * Kyoko Harima: Harima's wife and a police inspector with a strong sense of justice. She's helping Detective Sogo Inaba in his investigation about Rindo's murder. She enjoys being "the mom-like one" among her group of friends. * Yuki Shimizu: Yuki is Natsume's fiancée. She is self-centered and arrogant and immediately took umbrage at Inaba's involvement in the case. Yuki became acquainted with Natsume in college where they ended up betrothed to one another. Endings Bad Ending: Things Will Never Be the Same If Inaba spoke to Sasamoto twice and didn't examine Ishihara's closet, he realizes Azusa was the one who killed Rindo. It's revealed he was an abusive man who constantly hurt Azusa and Nadeshiko out of stress. Nadeshiko was too blinded by her love for Rindo to realize what happened was wrong and Asuza endured it all out of fear his father would abuse his other siblings. When he found out he started abusing Aoi too, Azusa snapped and killed him. Ishihara found out and Azusa convinced him to change Rindo's will into leaving his inheritance to Sakura, as she was too sheltered to survive outside of the mansion. The Sakaki family is shocked upon finding the truth and they ask Azusa why he never told them about it. He says everyone was too inmersed in their own problems to realize he was being abused, so he didn't. Arimura tries to reason with Azusa, insisting his family would have helped him, but he snaps and tries to stab Arimura. Inaba protects her with his body and dies, despite Harima's attempts. Azusa and Ishihara are arrested and the case is closed. Days later, Arimura runs the Inaba's detective bureau alone and sometimes acts as if Inaba is still there with her. Normal Ending: Lost Respect If Inaba didn't speak to Sasamoto twice, he finds out Ishihara was the bastard son of Rindo and Aoba, the former housekeeper. Aoba sent a letter to Rindo about their son, hoping he would acknowledge him. Instead, Rindo decided to protect his secret by setting Aoba's house on fire, killing her. Ishihara survived and decided to become a butler in the Sakaki household to kill Rindo in revenge, but he ended up falling in love with Sakura and caring genuinely for the rest of the Sakakis. Inaba deduces Ishihara must be the killer and is arrested. Afterwards, Inaba, Arimura and Harima leave the mansion and say goodbye to the Sakakis. Everyone is grateful that the murder case was solved, but for some reason Azusa is acting cold and now calls Inaba by his surname instead of "Detective". True Ending: Smiling for You If Inaba spoke to Sasamoto and examined Ishihara's closet, this ending is obtained. It goes the same as the bad ending, but it's Sakura instead of Arimura who calls out Azusa for not reaching out to his siblings when he was being abused by Rindo. Azusa snaps and tries to stab Sakura, but Ishihara protects her with his body. Fortunately he survives thanks to the knife hitting Ishihara's pendant (which is a gift Sakura gave him years ago). Tsubaki, Akane and Aoi apologize to Azusa for not helping him and the boy finally calms down. In the end Ishihara is hospitalized and Azusa is arrested. Afterwards, Inaba, Arimura and Harima leave the mansion and say goodbye to the Sakakis. Everyone is grateful that the murder case was solved and they'll be waiting until Ishihara and Azusa return someday. Trivia * The Normal Ending is called Lost Respect. That's because Azusa was the one who killed Rindo, but in the end Inaba deduced wrong and arrested Ishihara instead. Deep down, Azusa saw Inaba as an equal and he wanted him to "save him" by deducing he was the murderer. Azusa was disappointed that Inaba failed to do that, hence the name of the ending. ** According to Suika Bar, Azusa has a personality similar to Inaba, hence why he believes they're equal. * Kyoko was originally created for a fan-made comic about the first game. Since she was well received, she made a canon appearance in the second game. * According to Suika Bar, Tsubaki is loosely based on Komatsu from The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1, but he's nicer and more cooperative towards Inaba. * Akane was intended to be killed and her body was going to be stuffed in the fridge. In the end Suika Bar scrapped the idea because they found it too difficult to work with. Category:Releases (Wolf RPG Editor) Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Games by Suika Bar Category:Released in 2016 Category:Eastern Games